The present invention generally relates to lamps for vehicles, preferably to fog lamps for vehicles.
Lamps for vehicles are known in many variations. The known lamps generally include a housing, as well as a reflector, a lens, and a light source located between the reflector and the lens. During manufacture of such lamps, usually significant tolerances occur, and the tolerances must be compensated for. Also, during driving the lamps are subjected to vibrations which can undesirably affect their performance. It is therefore desirable to provide a lamp with such a construction which can easily compensate for manufacturing tolerances and dampen operating vibrations of the lamp.